


Stars & Stripes

by wibblywobblymess



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a hole in her life with the death of her uncle, Phil Coulson. But meeting -the- Steve Rogers, she finds that thing that puts her life back together. </p><p>{Okay, sometimes I really suck at summaries, and I apologize. }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                The gathering was far from smiling, all eyes focused either upon the hands of their bodies, or the man standing at the podium, upon the platform, in front of them. Of course, it was far from a happy occasion, and a smile was not generally…smiled upon.

“...one of us would…like to come up, and say a few words…Rose?” From the front row stood a tall brunette, the top layer of her hair pulled back into a ponytail that rested on the rest of her hair. Her plain black skirt reached her knees, and was topped by a white blouse, and a black suit jacket over it.

                She climbed up onto the platform, lifting her fragile green eyes to see the crowd. Most were looking at her, wondering what she was going to say. But a few, dotted throughout the crowd, were staring at her, one brow raised, wondering more who she was. Her fingers drummed on the edges of the podium as she thanked the man, before she cleared her throat.

“…Phil Coulson was…my Uncle,” she started softly, biting her lip as looks of understanding partially wiped out the looks of confusion. “…and he was an absolutely _wonderful_ man,” Rose continued, a very small smile forming in the corner of her lips. “I grew up looking up to Uncle Phil, and not a week went by that he didn’t call to see how I was doing. He had this…this uncanny ability to always cheer me up, despite how…how awkward we all know he could be.” That summoned a very small chuckle from the crowd as she nodded her head. “The last time I saw him…was his birthday, three months ago. And I didn’t know what to get him, since he pretty much had everything he wanted. I mean, except for a life-size Captain America, but I couldn’t get him that without committing a kidnapping.” Another chuckle. Blushing, and taking a breath, Rose pressed her lips together, and glanced to her left, at the smiling picture of Phil in his standard grey suit. “…so instead, I brought him a picture. It wasn’t much for anyone else, but to me, it meant everything.”

                It was clear the crowd was wondering where this was going, a few of them furrowing their brow as Rose glanced around. Not even her mother knew this story, and it was about to be shared to all of the people that were in Phil’s life, from his friends to his coworkers at SHIELD.

“…it was a photo from when I was seven. It was supposed to be of me, my mother, my father, and Phil – for my birthday. My brothers had a preference for being with their friends rather than me until it was time for cake, and my sister preferred to practice the piano, so it was just the four of us, three of my favorite people. We set the camera on the shelf, sat on the couch, and waited for the camera to go off…can you imagine our surprise, when we got the picture back from the developer, and the only people in focus were me and Uncle Phil? My dad was simply out of focus, and my mom must have moved, because she was a blur. I kept it anyway, in an album in my room…and the next month, my father died, and after that, my mom became sort of a figure, not a real presence. Uncle Phil stayed. He was always there. And it meant _everything_ to me. So for his birthday, I cropped a copy of that picture, so it was just he and I, and I framed it. I didn’t have to explain how much it meant to me that a single picture, messed up for whatever reason, showed me who would be there for me forever. Uncle Phil remembered that picture…and he told me that no matter what was going to happen in our lives, he would _forever_ be a constant.” That brought a sniffle across the crowd, and from Rose, as she blinked a few tears away. “…I know he’s in my mind…and he’s in my heart…and I know…that he wasn’t wrong. He will be here. And with all of you…and he would have been so…touched…to know you all came here…for him.”

                It was hard for her to keep her composure as she finished speaking, as she climbed off the platform and took her seat in the front again. A few others took the stage, put their lips near the mic, told a story about Phil, before the service was over, and the crowd began to dissipate. Rose, with a sigh and a sniffle, climbed from her seat, and started towards the parking lot.

“Rose?” She paused, only a few steps from her car, at the sound of her name, and with a deep breath, she turned around, raising a brow at the tall man approaching her.

“Director Fury.”

“You don’t have to call me Director, Rose. I ain’t your boss.”

“…I know. But I think Uncle Phil would have preferred it.” Fury nodded his head, and reached his hand out for hers, giving a squeeze as she accepted the gesture.

“He was very proud of you, Rose. You need to remember that.”

“Thank you…and thank you for coming.”

“He was one of our best. I wouldn’t miss this for anything. …I am sorry, Rose, for the loss.”

“…thank you,” she whispered, as Fury gave her hand and shoulder a squeeze before walking away. Before she could turn, she heard her name again, and sighed, looking back at a small group approaching her.

                Of six people approaching her, she had only met two of them, and they were the first two she looked at. But she knew all of them, from stories Coulson had told her – Tony Stark, in a dark grey suit with a black tie; Pepper Potts, in a simple black dress; Clint Barton, in black slacks and a grey shirt; Nat Romanoff, in dark jeans and a dark top; Bruce Banner, in a black suit; and, of course, Phil’s favorite, Steve Rogers, in black khakis and black button up.

“…hey, guys.”

“Rose, I am so sorry,” Pepper said softly, stepping away from Tony to embrace Rose. Rose closed her eyes, returning the hug, before nodding her head.

“Thank you, Pepper…”

“He was a great man,” Tony added, though he didn’t reach for her. Not that Rose expected him to, of course – she knew all about Tony.

“Thank you.”

“We just wanted…to tell you. Face to Face. We’re sorry about what happened. And if you ever need to talk,” Bruce piped in, from the back of the group. Rose nodded her head as she looked around the group, and formed a tiny smile on her lips.

“I appreciate it, guys...Uncle Phil would be happy knowing you came today.”

                Despite how difficult it was, keeping herself together, as she stood with the group of people who were some of the last to see Phil, Rose enjoyed the few moments before they started heading off, Tony and Pepper, Clint and Nat, and Bruce, all leaving Rose still a few steps from her car, with Steve a few steps from her.

“…It was nice to meet you, Rose,” he told her honestly, as she blushed, and nodded her head.

“You too, Steve…I don’t know if Uncle Phil ever got to tell you, but he was…a really big fan of yours.” That made Steve smile, sadly, as he nodded.

“He did…I, uh…was going to sign his trading cards, but, I never got the chance…” Rose bit her lip as she turned, and opened the passenger door of her car. Steve took a step closer, watching her dig into her glove box, before turning back towards him, and tossing him a small sandwich bag full of cards. “…what is this?”

“He had two collections of your trading cards…one he kept at work…one he kept at home…and the ones at home…he…left those to me. You are more than welcome to sign them,” she offered, shrugging. There was no hesitation as he walked over to the hood of her car, and broke the seal on the bag, carefully sliding the cards out. Before he could ask, she held a pen out to him, and smiled softly.

“You always keep a pen on you?” he asked, raising a brow.

“I’m a writer. I have pens everywhere. You don’t have to sign them, you know,” she told him, leaning against the car. A small smile formed in the corner of his mouth as he signed a few of them, before looking up at her.

“I told him I would sign his…but I never got the chance…it feels right,” he answered, ducking his head to sign a few more.

“So you know…I’m putting these in an album so they never, ever get touched,” Rose chuckled, as he smiled, and finished signing them, before handing her the pen back. “Thank you, Steve…”

“It was my pleasure.”

                Gingerly, he slid the cards back into the bag, sealing it as he handed it back to her. As her fingers wrapped around the bag, and she eyed _Captain America_ across the cards, a sad smile formed, as well as a few tears in her eyes.

“…I, um…” She quickly dragged her free hand across her eyes, and sniffled, looking away. “I should…probably get going…Thank you again.” Steve nodded his head, before frowning at the sorrow. He knew she was upset – hell, so was he – but it made him feel bad that she was going to start crying.

“Rose?”

“Yeah?”

“…is it out of line…if I asked to hug you?” A soft laugh sounded, and she looked up, shaking her head.

“Not at all.” His hands slipped carefully around her, flattening against her middle back, as she hooked her hands around his shoulders, grasping the bag of cards between her fingers. “You know…you are the _first_ to _ask_ me for a hug?”

“Really?” he asked, smiling as she closed her eyes.

“Yes…and actually, you and Pepper are the only ones who have hugged me. It’s…really nice…” Steve gave her a very light squeeze, before pulling back, and looking at her with a raised brow.

“You mean aside from your family, right?”

“Um…no. My family hasn’t hugged me since I was…like…ten.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I wish I was. I did say mom became just a figure, not a real presence. I don’t know what happened after dad died, but mom wasn’t around anymore…and my brothers and my sister…they are all older than me, and could care less if I’m happy. So no. I’m not kidding. You, and Pepper are it. And I greatly appreciate it, because sometimes a hug just…just makes a person feel good.”

“Well, you call anytime you need a hug. I’m more than happy to share them.” That made her laugh, softly, as she patted her hand against his cheek.

“Thank you, Steve. I will…definitely be calling you.” They shared smiles, and he gave her one more hug, before he moved around, and opened her door for her.

“Ladies first.”

“Wow…that is a first, too…thank you,” she blushed, lowering her body into the driver’s seat. After another smile, he closed the door, and went back across the lot to his own bike. Rose peered over her shoulder, watching him walk the bike a few steps back, before starting it up, and driving off. She could see, in that short amount of time, why Phil had liked him so much. He was, genuinely, a great human being, and it made her smile as she started her car, and drove out of the lot.


	2. Chapter 2

                Thumping her foot against the door, Rose pushed the closet closed, and rounded the corner, setting her bag down on the floor. She could hear movement in the other room, but didn’t stop to see who it was; instead, she opened up the linen closet, that was also a storage for bathroom supplies, tugging out a tube of toothpaste and tossing it into her bag.

“What are you doing, Rose?” a voice sounded behind her. She tilted her head, and eyed her mother, shrugging.

“I’m getting a few things, and going back home…”

“But you were going to stay for the week, not just a couple nights.” _Like I want that…_ she thought to herself, turning to close the closet door. Before Rose could answer, her phone rang, and, sighing, she put it to her ear.

“Hello?...oh, hi, Dan…No, I’m just packing up to le-“ Her mom watched her face twist, fill with confusion, as she turned away from her. “We have _what_? Oh, for the love of…you _call_ me, the minute it’s clear, okay?” Rose asked, rubbing her fingers against her eyes as she moved the toothpaste out of her bag and back into the closet. “…thanks, Dan.” As she slid the phone back into her pocket, she could feel her mom still standing there, still watching her, and frowned. “There’s an infestation in the building…Dan wants all the tenants out until it’s cleared.”

“Of what?”

“Roaches and rats.”

“Oh, _ew_. Honey, why do you let your apartment get so bad?”

“It isn’t my apartment, mom, it’s the _entire building_ ,” Rose told her, glancing over her shoulder. “I’m…gonna go for a drive, okay? I’ll be back in a little while.”

“Not too late.”

“I have a key, just go to bed,” she sighed, putting her bag back in her room, plucking her jacket off the hook behind the door as she moved for the back door. “Love you guys.”

“ _Not too late_ ,” called her mother as the door closed behind her. With a shake of her head, Rose hopped off the porch, and climbed into her car, driving away from the house.

                Not that she knew where she was going, really. She just couldn’t stand being in the house. She may have considered her mother as little more than a presence in her life – she barely knew anything about her daughter, and constantly spoke down to her – but clearly her mother didn’t think of it that way. As far as her mom was concerned, Rose was still young enough to be given a curfew and ridiculous rules.

                It was like Rose had been distracted her entire drive, not knowing how she wound up downtown, but she wasn’t going to argue. After all, she was one block from the café, and she was _starving_. After a few minutes, she crossed the sidewalk, and stepped inside, waving at the waitress before heading back out to one of the empty tables. She slid her phone out of her pocket, and leaned back against the chair, sliding her finger across the screen to wake it up. No sooner had the screen lit up did she see a shadow over her, and, raising a brow, she peered over her shoulder, blushing at the sight of Steve.

“I didn’t mean to surprise you,” he said, slightly embarrassed that he had.

“Oh, no, it’s fine…do…do you want to sit down?” she offered, motioning to the chair across from her.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” She put the phone back to sleep, and slid it back into her pocket, smiling as he sat down.

“Do you live in the City?”

“Usually, yeah.” His quirked brow made her chuckle, and blush. “I’m staying with my mom for a few days, until my building gets cleaned…they apparently have a rat problem,” she frowned. “I live about six blocks away…mom lives on the edge of town…how, uh…how about you?”

“I’m not too far. Ten blocks, I think?”

                The waitress came out, smiling at them both, as she took their order, but aside from her stepping by their table, they didn’t have any interruptions, and actually _talked_ , about anything but Phil, but Loki, but the one thing that brought them together. It made for a nice meal, and Rose, despite knowing so much about Steve – considering how Phil talked about him – was still pleasantly surprised to see for herself just how much of a gentleman he was. He even removed his wallet when the check came.

“Oh…oh, Steve, no, you don’t have to pay for me,” she said, as he held the ticket in his fingers.

“I’m not letting you pay – what kind of man would I be if I did?”

“A normal one. Guys…don’t usually pay for a meal unless it’s a date, and even then,” Rose informed him, smiling sheepishly and shrugging. “You don’t have to, I can pay for myself.”

“Well, it’s a shame that guys don’t pay for girls anymore.”

“It’s a different time, Steve,” she pointed out. “Honest…I can afford to pay for myself.” They met each other’s gaze, neither saying anything for a second, before he cracked a small smile, and she looked away.

“I guess…I can let this go…if?”

                Her eyebrow raised as her fingers found the wallet in her back pocket, and she lifted her head, curious.

“…if…what?”

“…may…I buy you dinner? Tomorrow night?” That brought such a shy smile to her face, and caused her hand to tremble lightly, as she tugged out a bill, and looked away from him again.

“You want…to buy me dinner? This…doesn’t have to do with my Unc-“

“No…I mean…not really. I just…happen to think…well…” It was clear her question flustered him, and she couldn’t help the soft chuckle that passed her lips.

“I’d love to, Steve…” she interrupted, putting her hand on his on the table. The contact was quick, as they both shifted and pulled away, but the silly, shy smiles stayed, and the waitress rounded behind Rose, smiling at them both.

“Everything good?” The two quickly nodded, and after a fumbled few seconds, each laid a bill over the ticket, holding it up for the waitress.

“The change is yours,” Rose insisted to her, shooting a quick glance over as Steve nodded his agreement. With a pleasant, excited smile, she thanked them, and headed inside, as Steve quickly moved from his seat, and wrapped his fingers around the back of her chair to help her stand.

                Rose didn’t know what to say. She had, essentially, told him already that her family was nothing more than by name now that her uncle was gone. Being around someone who, in the first few hours, was more of a gentleman than most of the other men in her life were in their entire lives was a bit surprising. But she was happy to get used to it.

                It felt…nice.

                And Steve noticed that smile, that look on her face, as he pushed her chair in once she’d stood, and held his elbow for her.

“Everything alright?”

“Hm? …oh…oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just…not used to such a polite person,” Rose admitted softly, as she walked down the road with him.

“…that’s a shame. Are people _really_ more like Stark nowadays?” That made her burst out into laughter, and clamp a hand over her mouth.

“Um…yes…yes, many of them are. I mean…I know that doesn’t mean much, seeing as they change if they’re given the chance. But…it is incredibly hard to find someone who is sweet, and charming, and innocent, like you, topped with…” Her tongue caught between her teeth before she could tell him he was handsome, her face burning as he looked at her curiously. _Please don’t ask. Please don’t ask…_

“…topped…with what?” _Damn._ He asked. And she cleared her throat, looking down at her hand as it hooked around his arm.

“…please tell me that I’m not the first person to tell you that you are…a very attractive man.” Steve’s face reddened, and he looked ahead of them, letting that small, nervous smile form on his lips.

“Actually…sort of…?”

“I think that is more of a crime than men being more like Tony,” Rose admitted, as they reached her car. She turned slightly to see him better, and sighed. “…do you want a ride back to your place before I head back to my mom’s place?”

                There was a moment where he considered her offer, knowing he wasn’t far and he could – as he always had – just walk. But her brow was raised as he met her eyes, and he smiled, nodding.

“…I’d like that. Thank you,” he said, reaching for the driver’s door to hold the door for her.

“…thank you, Steve.” Once her feet were in, he closed the door, and walked over to the passenger side, climbing in beside her.

                The car stopped in front of his building, and she pushed it into park before dropping her hands into her lap.

“…what, um…what time would you like to have dinner tomorrow?” Rose asked softly, glancing over at him. It took a moment before he looked back, and considered the question.

“Well…I can pick you up…at…five?”

“You don’t ha-“

“I would…like to pick you up.” Chewing at her bottom lip, Rose shifted, and tugged a piece of paper out of her bag, unhooking the pen from her visor as well. Steve watched, curiously, as she wrote out directions to her mother’s house from his building.

“…um…and here is…my phone number…just in case…” She shrugged, and folded the paper, holding it towards him between her pointer and middle fingers. He was careful as he took it, and slid it into the chest pocket of his leather jacket.

“Thank you…um…drive safe? And…I will see you tomorrow night.”

“Definitely…thank you.” With one last smile, Steve climbed out of her car, and waved, disappearing into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

                A date?

                A _date_?

                He was buying her dinner, he was picking her up, he was such a gentleman, and Rose was actually _panicking_ as she stood in the middle of her room, trying to figure out what to wear. Jeans and a blouse? Slacks and a blouse? Or maybe a skirt? Is a dress too much?

                She ultimately had to think about what Steve drove, and blushed as she glanced towards the skirt she’d tossed to the bed when she remembered he had a motorcycle.

“…not happening,” she said softly, shaking her head as she yanked her closet door back open.

                Rose was still standing at the closet, though she had finally settled on black slacks, when she heard him pull up outside, and she yipped, moving for the window to look outside. He climbed off his bike, tugging at the bottom of his brown leather jacket, and strolled up to the door beneath her window. Biting hard upon her lip, she hurried away from the window, quickly making her way down the steps.

“I got it!” she called, skirting around her brother and opening the door with a sharp inhale. “…Hi!” Steve chuckled softly, smiling in at her.

“Hi, Rose…”

“Come on in…um…and you are more than welcome to ignore my brother,” she said, stepping off to the side to let him in as she closed the door behind him. A few feet away, her brother was seated on the couch, leaning forward to watch Steve come through the door. “Sorry I’m not ready yet…I couldn’t decide if I should wear a skirt, or slacks…and then I remembered you were on your bike…”

“If you want to wear a skirt, we can take your car.”

“…do _you_ want me to wear a skirt?” It was an honest question, as she still wasn’t sure pants looked good for dinner. The breath caught in Steve’s throat as he looked at her, and she paused, peering over at him. “…Steve?”

“If…you want to, it’s completely your choice.” That made her blush, and she held up her hand, signaling for him to hold on, as she headed up the steps, and returned a moment later, her pants in her hand and her skirt over her hips.

“…does this look better?”

“You look lovely, Rose.” She almost grinned, and turned, tossing her slacks into the bathroom.

“Skirt it is, then…” Rose decided, grabbing her purse off the chair behind her, and smiling over at Steve. “Ready.”

“Not too late, Rose, or I’ll send a search party,” her brother taunted, as she rolled her head against her shoulder, and narrowed her eyes at him without saying a word.

                Despite her hesitation, initially, to ride his bike in her skirt, she made it work. There wasn’t anyone who would convince her to sling both legs off to one side of the bike, so instead, she waited for Steve to sit down before climbing up behind her, latching her arms around his waist and keeping her body just close enough that her skirt didn’t get blown about. It was impossible for either of them _not_ to blush the entire ride into the city, as she pressed her body against his back, her hands latched together in front of his stomach. It was new, but it made them both smile.

                The bike hummed a little, as Steve stopped it in the parking space, and lowered his feet to the pavement. He tilted his head to see Rose, which was her signal to move her hands to his shoulders, and carefully climb off, instantly moving to readjust her skirt. Smiling a bit more, Steve killed the hum, flipped down the kickstand, and climbed off, too, running his hands over his jacket as he looked at her.

“…I think you look wonderful, Rose…I, uh…didn’t exactly get to tell you that before we left.”

“I looked better before we left,” she laughed, reaching up to fix her hair as she moved around the bike.

“You still look great,” Steve insisted, hopping up onto the curb and offering her his arm.

“Thank you, Steve.” Rose smiled, slipping her hand around his arm and looking up at him before they made their way to the door of the restaurant.

                There was nothing over-the-top about the place Steve chose for dinner. While everything was clean, and set just right, it wasn’t a pompous place, it wasn’t a place where you had to have a six-figure income to go. It was just a nice restaurant, with a polite staff, and a simple menu. She couldn’t have picked a better place if she tried. 

                Steve sat across from her, sipping his drink, as Rose sipped her wine, and light conversation filled the air. Just like their last meal, it didn’t quite feel right to mention Phil. He may have been the reason they were now sitting together, but it was still so fresh, so raw in her mind and his, that it would have been cruel to bring it up, seeing as how they were, honestly, on a _date_. Something neither were exactly accustomed to, as well.

                As the waiter returned to their table, and took their plates, leaving behind the ticket as they finished their drinks, Rose shifted, crossing her feet beneath the table. She chewed a little upon her pink lower lip, and raised her eyes to look at Steve as he glanced around the restaurant.

“…I’m not sure about you…” she said softly, catching his attention. “…but I think it’s about time we head out of here…” He smiled, almost relieved to hear her say it, and nodded as he picked up the ticket. It had been a long time since she had been out with anyone who paid for her, so she almost reached for it herself, blushing as his fingers pulled it towards him.

                Her hands wrapped around his arm as he walked outside with her, but they came to a stop at the curb by the bike, and looked at each other, uncertain.

“…are you…I mean…would you like to do something else tonight?” she asked, not ready to return home. There was a smile on his lips as she asked, enough for her to know that he didn’t want to go back to his apartment just yet either.

“Sure. But…do you have anything in mind?”

“…I think…they’re playing an old movie down at the theater,” she said, scrunching up her face as she tried to recall. She had driven past the marquee so many times in the past week, and she had looked up every single time, but could she remember? Nope. The look on her face made Steve laugh, though, and he gave her hand a squeeze.

“Let’s go by, see what it is. Which way?” he asked, climbing onto the bike, and steadying it with his feet, as she climbed on behind him, adjusted her skirt, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Two blocks ahead, then turn left.” With a smile, he started the bike, and pulled his feet up, heading towards the theater.

                Both laughed, and grinned, at the title on the marquee – **THE WIZARD OF OZ**.

“I love that movie,” Steve told her, pulling up just down the block.

“Me too,” she replied, with a grin. Before long, they were bouncing up to the window, and Steve leaned against it, smiling at the young girl inside.

“Two for the movie, please.” With a silly giggle and a blush of her cheeks, the young girl slipped two tickets through to him, before tilting her head.

“That’s ten dollars,” she replied. Rose raised a brow, not used to it being so…cheap…but didn’t question as Steve slid the money from his wallet and over to her.

“Thank you.”

“Enjoy the show.”

                The theater was, surprisingly, not very full. At the very least, Rose was expecting it to be half-full, but it wasn't even that. There were maybe, _maybe_ , fifteen people, dotted around the theater. She and Steve shared a look after leaving the concession stand, and took a seat in the middle of the audience.

                It was nice, leaning back in her seat beside Steve, watching Dorothy and Auntie Em and the others move across the screen. Just as the twister sent the window into the house, and knocked Dorothy onto her bed, Rose shifted, crossing her right leg over her left, and rested her head against Steve’s shoulder. He tensed up for a second, tilting his head to see her, before smiling, and laying his hand over hers on the arm rest. After a slight hesitation, Rose turned her hand, and bit down upon her lip as she snaked her fingers through his, gently holding his hand as she watched the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

                It was baffling to Rose, how she could find herself being _happy_ after she lost Phil. At first, it felt wrong. He hadn’t been gone long, she should have still been upset, still been sad. But Steve made it easier. He made her feel better. And all he had to do was be there. They had only hugged after he took her home that first night, and she wasn’t going to push for a kiss – why ruin his adorable innocence?

                For the first couple of weeks, Rose still stayed with her mother, waiting almost impatiently for her landlord to call, to tell her that the infestation was gone, and that she could go home. But that call took two weeks, and instead of staying home _every night_ , Rose went out with Steve. They went to dinner, they went for walks, they went out to the theater to see another movie – **Gone with the Wind** played after **Wizard of Oz** , and after that, **Casablanca**. It wasn’t their usual run of films, but they were dedicating a few months to playing classics, and both Steve and Rose had taken a print out of what movies were still to come.

                It was easier for them to go out when she finally got her apartment back. She didn’t live too far from him, and if she was running late, she could just meet him wherever they were going – not that he liked that idea, though.

                After **Casablanca** , as the days got shorter and the nights grew colder, the theater began to play **It’s a Wonderful Life** , and the night it opened, Steve and Rose took their usual seats, in the middle of the theater, her fingers wrapped around his as her head rested upon his shoulder. It had been a long time since either of them had seen the movie, and she was happy it was something he was more familiar with than the movies that were coming out now.

                Upon the end of the movie, she wrapped her hands around his arm, and the two walked away from the theater, their coats tugged around their shoulders, to his bike, which was parked around the corner. By now, they were both comfortable enough that she didn’t need a skirt to feel good for a date – she wore slacks, or jeans, if it was acceptable to do so.   

                He pulled the bike up in front of her building, and killed the hum, shifting to steady the bike as she climbed to her feet, and turned to see him.

“I have a lot of fun with you, Steve…” He smiled, shifting slightly to see her better.

“I have fun with you too, Rose. And I love the movies – I mean, I didn’t realize anyone would still watch those…”

“They’re classics now…but I love them. Really. I have a whole collection of movies that are from the same time upstairs,” Rose laughed softly, motioning over her head to the building behind her.

“If this marathon doesn’t last, we might have to start having our own,” Steve suggested, as she grinned, and nodded.

“I’d like that…”

                For a minute, neither of them said anything, as Rose glanced back at her building, and Steve shifted on the bike. They were like kids, and it was a good, but sheepish, feeling for both of them. Finally, Rose leaned in, and gave Steve a gentle hug, laying her head on his shoulder.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” she asked softly, making him smile and nod as he put his arm around her.

“Definitely. I’m going to wait here, until you get inside, okay?” Rose stood up, and smiled, patting her hand on his shoulder.

“Okay…goodnight, Steve,” she said.

She hesitated, briefly, before leaning down, and placing a very light, tender kiss on the corner of his mouth. Neither spoke, both blushed, as she pulled back, met his gaze for a second, and she turned to go to her door. The keys jingled as she searched for the right one, finally plucking it out of the group in her hands. She was surprised, to say the least, when she turned to wave at Steve, and found him walking up to her, his hands in his pockets.

“Steve?”

“I don’t know what kind of date I am, leaving you to walk up to your door on your own. If something were to happen, I would never know.”

“It’s alright…I can walk up blind, that’s how well I know this building.”

“And the people in it?” Rose had lived in that building for a few years, she knew most of the people on the first few floors. But Steve had a point, and she nodded.

“True…”

He followed her into the building, through the locked inner door, and up the steps to her apartment, where she stopped, and fidgeted with her key. Neither of them said a word, as Rose considered things for a moment, before she looked up at him, and smiled.

“Thank you, Steve. For dinner, the movie, walking me all the way up to my door…I really appreciate it.”

“It is absolutely my pleasure,” he replied, smiling as she leaned in for a real hug. They embraced each other, her head on his shoulder, for only a moment before she pulled back. “…are you…working tomorrow?” he asked curiously. Her cheeks flushed, and she shook her head.

“No. Why?”

“…would you like to get breakfast with me?”

“I would love to,” she answered, almost too quickly, and they both chuckled as she moved her hand to his. “Steve…? Um…do you have any plans, for Thanksgiving next week?”

“…not that I know of.”

“Would you like to come over, and spend it here, with me? Mom is going to Vegas, Josh is staying with his girlfriend, and my sister…I believe is going to her boyfriend’s. I can cook,” she offered, and he smiled, nodding his head.

“I would love that, Rose…that sounds great.”

“Okay…so breakfast tomorrow, Thanksgiving next week…” She bit upon her bottom lip, and shifted, meeting his gaze. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too.”

“…well…I…better get inside. Eight? Or nine?”

“Eight, if that’s alright,” Steve asked, glancing down and giving her hand a light squeeze.

“Eight is perfect.”

“Then I will be here at eight to get you.” Rose blushed, and smiled again, looking into his eyes, before turning to unlock her door.

“I will…see you in the morning, then.” She hesitated, her hand on the doorknob, before turning back to Steve. He widened his eyes, somewhat surprised, as she let go of the door, and pushed herself up to press her lips against his. It was quick, as she dropped back onto her heels almost instantly, but she bit her lip, and nudged the door open with a smile. “…goodnight, Steve.”

“…Good…goodnight, Rose.”


	5. Chapter 5

                Thanksgiving.

                Rose had to have been _out of her mind_ to offer to cook for Steve on Thanksgiving.

                She had never even cooked for _herself_ , she always went over to spend the holiday with Phil – which meant having turkey sandwiches and potato chips before he went into the office, if he had to work. Though there was the rare occasion he _didn’t_ have to work, and he would do the cooking – or, he called it cooking, when in reality he bought it precooked, and just heated it up at home.

                But it was too late to be ordering precooked. Rose had to do things the right way.

                So when Steve showed up, and knocked at her door, she was actually feeling incredibly proud of herself. The turkey was resting on the counter beside the biscuits, she was finishing up the potatoes, and a pie was in the oven. She turned, wiping her hands against her towel, and moved down the hall to open the door.

“Hey, Steve,” she smiled, stepping back to let him in. He chuckled softly, and reached up, brushing the flour off her cheek.

“Baking?”

“…yes,” she laughed, blushing and closing the door. “Biscuits, actually. Come on in, everything is almost done.” He slid his leather jacket off, hanging it on the hook by the door, before he paused, and looked at her as she rubbed her hands over her face to rid herself of more flour.

“You’ve got it all. And you look very pretty, by the way,” he said, moving before her and tucking a few free strands of hair behind her ear. She blushed, and smiled sweetly up at him. Her heart was thumping slightly in her chest, as she leaned her head a bit against his hand.

“Thank you…you look good, too, Steve,” Rose finally replied, looking at him before jumping at the screech of the timer. “Oh, gee…sorry. Pie is done.” Snickering, Steve followed her to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway as she flipped off the oven, and pulled the pie out.

                Rose leaned against her chair, nudging the last few bites around on her plate, her eyes lifting to see Steve watching her from his seat. They both smiled, and looked back down, before she sighed.

“Do you know…what I am really thankful for, Steve?” He raised a brow, looking back up at her.

“…what?”

“You.”

“…me?” He was surprised, and she blushed, nodding.

“Yeah. I was…so sure…that after Uncle Phil died, that I would be alone. You know, my family doesn’t care. And people were so put off by how much we enjoyed each other’s company. They thought…we were acting like family shouldn’t act,” she admitted to him, biting her lip and shaking her head. More than once, she had to dispel rumors that she was sleeping with her Uncle – the thought alone made her cringe – but that didn’t stop people from thinking her odd. “But really…he was my best friend. It just happened he was also my Uncle, and much older than me,” she laughed softly, as Steve smiled at her.

“I don’t think that’s weird.” Rose smiled, and, after a second of thought, she moved her hand to her unbuttoned blouse, slipping it off so she was only in her undershirt, a thin-strapped black top. Steve instantly blushed, but Rose bit her bottom lip, shifting so Steve could see her back.

                She could _hear_ the surprise when he saw it. Just beneath the strap was a full-color tattoo of his shield.

“Holy cow.” She snickered softly, before fixing her shirt, and turning back to see him.

“I was…just eighteen, and had been telling Uncle Phil that I wanted a tattoo. It’s just…something I always wanted. He laughed, he said he almost got one, when he was younger…but he was afraid of the needle. So…when I was standing at the tattoo shop…I decided what I wanted…because it was something he loved. And actually, something I really liked too…” Steve was burning a bright pink as Rose blushed, too, and met his gaze. “Weird?”

“A little. But…could have been worse?”

“How?” she asked curiously.

“Well, that could be seen as a symbol. A symbol of…of freedom, because that is what that is. But if you had…say…tattooed my face on your back or something…” Rose couldn’t help but burst out laughing, and covered her face as she heard Steve move. “…can I see it again?” She didn’t even hesitate, despite how red her face was, and slid her shirt down again, her breath catching as his fingers touched the tattoo.

“…do you like it?”

“It looks really good…I’m actually really flattered.” Rose turned her head to see him, and he moved his hand as she moved in her chair to face him.

“I’m…glad you like it, Steve.”

                A million curses rushed her lips, stopped only as she bit her tongue, when a knock sounded at the door. Tilting her head, she waited to hear it again, before looking apologetically at Steve, and nudging her chair back.

“…who is it?” she called.

“Company.” A frown formed on her lips, and she twisted the knob, yanking the door open to reveal Fury standing on the other side.

“…Director?”

“Rose. May I come in?” It took her a moment as she raised a brow, before she cleared her throat, and shrugged.

“Alright…come on in…what’s going on?”

“I have come to the decision that you have been kept in the dark long enough, Rose,” Fury told her, pausing as Steve nudged his chair back, and moved into the hall.

“Fury?”

“Rogers. It’s about your Uncle,” Fury continued, looking back at Rose.

“What about him?”

                The moment that Fury considered his words – which was a surprise all its own – formed a knot in her stomach. But it was nothing compared to the brick that fell on top of it, and the weight that pressed against her chest as the wind was knocked out of her, when he spoke again.

“He’s not dead.”


	6. Chapter 6

“…wh-…what? Of course he is…” she whispered, her brow furrowed.

“No he isn’t. SHIELD lied about it. We had to. He’s in Baltimore, recuperating.”

                Rose stared at him, trying to figure out what he had just said to her. She had spent the past couple of months reeling, and trying to come to terms with losing the only family she really had. And now, on _Thanksgiving_ , as she had been enjoying a nice night, a nice dinner, with Steve, Fury decides it’s the right time to flip her world _again_?

                She shook her head, finally taking a breath, as she put a hand over her mouth.

“He’s alive…he’s _fucking_ alive, and you let me mourn him? What the hell is the matter with you, you sick, sadistic _freak_?” she snarled. Rose had enough of being sad. She wasn’t ready to cry again. She wanted things to be over, and she wanted to live her life again. At this point, she didn’t care how it came across – she would rather be angry than sad.

“It had to be done, Rose, and we are all so-“

“Get out of my home.”

“Rose…” Steve started, stepping up to her.

“…what?” Fury questioned, brow raised.

“Both of you…just…j-just get _out_ , I don’t want to see either of you.” Steve widened his eyes, staring at her in disbelief.

“What did I do?”

“I just need to be _alone_ , Steve, I can’t _take_ this anymore. Of all the days to do this to me...Get _out_ ,” she snapped, yanking open the door and pointing. She knew Steve didn’t know about this – or, she hoped he hadn’t – but Fury had said _we_. And her mind was not logical anymore.

                Neither man argued, seeing how red she had become at the thought of being told such a horrible lie, and, with a tug of his jacket off the hook, Steve reluctantly followed Fury out of the apartment.

                He hadn’t expected she’d give up on him.

                For weeks, he came by, he called, he tried to talk to her. But she either didn’t answer, or she told him to stop, to go away, to leave her alone. She wouldn’t come out to see him, she wouldn’t entertain the thought of dinner and a movie again. And he knew it was because Fury chose to reveal his big secret about Phil during dinner, while Steve was present. Had he not been, it could have been different.

                But Rose couldn’t look at him.

                And he was too much of a gentleman – something that had attracted her to him in the first place – to force his way in.

                So when Christmas and New Year’s came and went without her answering him, with her returning the gift he tried to mail her, Steve realized it was probably over. She couldn’t do it. And he stopped calling. He stopped coming over. He decided to give her space.

                And despite how angry Rose had been, she was lost when he stopped trying.

                By Valentine’s Day, her apartment was empty, and up for rent, and she was living an hour away in a smaller city, in her own house. There was just too much in the City that kept her wounds fresh, and her hurt very real. She found a new job, writing in Port Chester, and did what she could to keep her head down, and her heart out of the mix.

                Thanksgiving snuck up on her after that, coming as quite a shock when she started seeing ads for holiday meals and Black Friday. The weather hadn’t even changed as much as it had in years prior. It wasn’t freezing out – in fact, it was still quite pleasant. Pleasant enough, at least, that she would just step outside at night to look up at the stars, and the moon, and try to get her mind onto something happier than herself.

                That night, as she stepped outside, she didn’t even notice the car in front of her house. She didn’t hear a thing as the door opened and closed. Her feet carried her out into the yard, and she tilted her head back, smiling up at the sky, closing her eyes to take in a breath of the fresh air.

“…Rose?” A gasp passed her lips, and she spun on her heels, wide-eyed.

“…oh my god…”

                A few feet away, on the brick patio behind the house, stood Phil, as _always_ , in his black suit. His tie was tucked behind his buttoned up jacket, and despite how he stood as he always stood, she could see he tilt of his body, knew he was probably, at least partially, still in pain. A smile started on his lips as he watched her turn to face him completely, and he sighed.

“I…never thought I’d see yo-“

“Get out of here.” It was sharp, and he stopped in in his tracks, before he frowned, and tilted his head.

“…what?” She swallowed, hard, and shook her head.

“You heard me.”

“Rose, it’s just me…Uncle Phil.” In a matter of seconds, every attempt she had made to sew up her wounds was ruined, every mental stitch torn open, and every pain seeped through her body, and it took all she had not to cry, to force the tears to simply brim her eyes.

“My _Uncle_ is dead. I don’t even know _you_ , get out of here.” He scoffed, and stepped forward, despite her shaking her head again.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Rose. I’m right here.”

“No. You aren’t. Because my Uncle would know better than to let me believe he was _dead_.”

“Rose…”

“What, did you think that was a good idea? That it would be okay? Okay for me to…t-t-to think the only man in my life, the only person in my family who has ever loved me, is dead, when he’s _not_?!”

                Phil held out his hands, taking a couple more steps, despite the trembling anger in her voice.

“Rosie…” She held up her hand, pointing a disapproving finger at him as she shook her head more.

“ _Don’t_ you do that. Don’t you try t-to sweet talk me, Phil. I’m still angry. And I’m _going_ to be angry, for a very long time. You let them let me believe you were dead. Fury _let me_ hold a service for you, he let me bur-…” A soft gasp passed her lips as she closed her eyes, losing grasp of the tears that had formed. “I couldn’t even have an open casket at your service, because I wasn’t strong enough, and he _knew_ it, he _used_ that to keep pretending, to keep _lying_ to me.”

“Rosie, stop. It had to be done…we needed to be sure that all threats were gone, and that I was going to make it, before anyone found out. Would it have been better, to find out I was alive, only for me to die while I was in the hospital?”

“But you _didn’t_ , and that is the _point_ , Phillip Coulson. At least if I had known you were in the hospital, I would have been able to say goodbye, I _never_ got to say that, I never…You were all I had, and you just…they just…” She shook her head, her voice broken, and her body trembling, as she moved towards him. “I was all alone.”

“What about Steve?”

“Fury ruined _that_ , too…” Phil sighed, and nodded, as though he knew, he understood.  “I mean…dad is _dead_. Mom barely talks to me. Josh and Kate _don’t_ talk to me. You were all I had, and you _left_ me here. You _left_ me all by myself, and I finally started to feel better, because of Steve, and then Fury went and took that from me, too, and all because he just…he wanted to tell me on Thanksgiving…”

“Rosie, you need to listen to me. I get it. The last year…has been hell. And I wish I could take it back. You are my only family - the only family who loves me, anyway. And I should have made sure it was clear that of everyone who needed to be lied to, you were not one of them. I’m so sorry…”

                Tears weren’t stopping anymore, they were overflowing, falling freely down her face as she crumbled into the dirt. Phil sighed, and kneeled beside her, embracing her as she tried to catch her breath. A year, she put her mourning for Phil to the side, she tried to hide it, and make it go away. Her mourning for everything she’d let go of, everything she pushed away. Him showing up opened the gates, broke the dam, and let it all through.

                And he knew it, as he held her, letting her cry, letting her shake in his arms. She was family, his favorite part of the family. The only one who liked the things he liked, and understood him. She was, for all intents and purposes, his best friend, and they both had known it for years. Hell, after the death of her father, he was her father, too, taking care of her where her mother wouldn’t.

                When her trembling began to subside, and she stopped sobbing, Phil helped her to her feet, and brushed her hair back, smiling.

“I missed you, Rosie.” She exhaled, and sighed, nodding her head.

“…I missed you too, Uncle Phil.” He gave her a gentle hug, patting his hand on her back, before he sighed, and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

“Listen to me. I’m alive. I’m well. And things are going to be fine. But…as far as the other thing…you need to make the first move…” Her eyes lifted to see him, unsure at first, until she saw the look on his face.

“…Steve won’t talk to me now…I was so _stupid_ for pushing him away.”

“You were hurt.”

“But he didn’t _do_ anything…and I pushed him away for weeks…and I just…I can’t call him up now, he’d laugh at me. It’s…” She shook her head, and Phil led her up to the house, shaking his head a little.

“He wouldn’t laugh at you, Rose. He cares about you.”

“I _pushed him away_ , because Fury told me you being dead was a lie, and SHIELD had to do it. Steve isn’t SHIELD. He’s a hero all of his own right, but not SHIELD, and I know that, and I love him, and I still got angry, and I made him leave, and I just…I wouldn’t even talk to him…I can’t…he’s not going to want to talk to me, Uncle Phil.”

                Phil didn’t argue with her, didn’t object to what she was saying, as he pulled open the back door, and let her in, pushing the door closed behind him. She ran a hand down her face, glancing over at Phil, and sighed, turning to hug him again.

“You know that once I start to feel better…I’m kicking your ass for being a live.” Phil snickered, and nodded his head, giving her a squeeze.

“I know. I’ll find us a gym, we can actually fight,” he replied, as though it were nothing.

“Good…”

                For a few minutes, Phil held onto Rose, her head in his shoulder. She had to get used to having him back, and she quietly promised herself she’d call him more, or visit him more. No way was she letting go so easily this time.

                But he knew it was late, and he knew she needed time. So he kissed her on the forehead, and gave her one more squeeze, before finally leaving for the night. Rose heard the car door close out front, and she smiled softly, rubbing her hands against her neck. Thanksgiving was coming up. Things could finally get back to normal – she could have a regular holiday meal with Phil, rather than a holiday meal alone. Not that her last Thanksgiving meal was alone, but…

                Her thoughts went back to Steve, and she closed her eyes, the guilt hitting her again. How could she have been so stupid? So angry, that she pushed him out? With a shake of her head, and a soft sniffle, she picked her cell phone up off the table in the dining room, thumping her finger against the screen to try and find Steve’s number.

                A knock sounded behind her, causing her body to tense up, before she frowned.

“Did you forget something, Uncle Phil?” she asked, pocketing her phone, and moving towards the door. The knob was cold beneath her fingers, as she twisted it, and pulled it open.

                Her eyes shot open, and a soft squeak sounded from the back of her throat, as Steve nudged the screen door open, rested his hand on her cheek, and stepped up to her, bowing his head to plant a chaste, loving kiss on her lips. Her breath caught in her throat, and he slowly, gently pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

“…Rose…”

“I’m so sorry, Steve.”

“It’s okay. Rose, listen to me…” Her eyes glistened as she met his gaze, their forehead still together, his hand still on her cheek. “…the last thing I would do is lie to you. Ever. I mean it – if I knew Phil was alive, I would have told you, because I know how much you care about him…even if it meant breaking the rules.” A small smile began to form, before he took a breath, and ran his thumb beneath her eye, wiping away a tear as it fell. “I love you.” She exhaled, shakily, as her raised her trembling hands to his cheeks.

“I love you too, Steve…” Steve’s lips brushed over her cheeks as a few tears slipped down her face, before he pressed another gentle, sweet kiss to her lips.


	7. Christmas: An Epilogue

                Snow fell quickly after Thanksgiving. A couple days, it was even so bad that she couldn’t leave the house. Not that she minded – Steve had stayed over for Thanksgiving, and stayed the night for the few days following. But, ever the gentleman, he stayed on the couch – despite her promises that it was okay if he wanted to share her bed, or take her bed, and she would have the couch, he repeatedly denied, not wanting to move too quickly, and not wanting to be anything less than the gentleman he always was.

                It made Rose happy, knowing that, even though she’d been over-dramatic about the entire situation, Steve had missed her, and he wanted to be with her. After all, despite her anger with SHIELD, and her reaction at the news about Phil, she missed him, and wanted to be with him.

                The timer on the stove startled her, as she watched the falling snow outside, and she jumped, grabbing the oven mitt off the counter. A snicker sounded from the doorway, where Phil stood with his arms across his chest, smiling in at her.

“What are you laughing at?” Rose asked, brow raised, reaching down to pull the cookie sheet out of the oven and turn it off.

“You. We’ve celebrated Christmas together for as long as I can remember, and not _once_ have you ever _made_ cookies. You’ve picked them up at the store, but never made them. It’s…odd.”

“Things change,” Rose replied, tossing the oven mitt to the counter. “I don’t do it often, but I like it…when I do…”

For a second, she looked at Phil, leaning against the doorframe in just a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt with the small SHIELD logo near his shoulder. Every day since Thanksgiving, she tried to take a few minutes – or wound up taking a few minutes inadvertently – to be thankful he was alive. This was that moment today, and she sighed, walking over to hook her arms around his waist.

“Love you, Rosie.”

“Love you too, Uncle Phil…thank you, for…well, it’s odd, but thank you for not being dead.” Phil laughed, patting his hand against her face as he pulled back to see her.

“You’re welcome? I’m glad you aren’t angry anymore.”

“Me too…”

                Phil planted a light kiss on her forehead, and turned around, heading into the living room.

“Did you want to open a gift tonight, Rosie?”

“Isn’t that sort of a given?” she called out, moving towards the living room as he flipped the switch on the cord, lighting up the small tree in the window.

“Just wanted to make su-“

                Both stopped at the knock on the door, and she raised a brow, twisting a bit to see the door.

“Are you expecting someone?” she asked, glancing at Phil as another knock sounded.

“Nope. You want me to get it?”

“No, no…I’ve got it. But be warned – if it’s Fury, I’m punching him in his good eye and closing the door.” Phil tsk’d, and shook his head with a smirk.

“So much for not being angry,” he murmured. With a chuckle, Rose moved to the door, and twisted the knob, peering out at Steve’s smiling face.

                It took her a second, before she blushed, and ducked back, pulling the door open further.

“Come in, come out of the snow,” she giggled, waiting until he was through the doorway to lean in and kiss his cheek. “Merry Christmas, Steve,” Rose said, latching the door behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“Merry Christmas, Rose…Merry Christmas, Phil,” he called, spotting the agent peering over from the living room. “Well…it’s Christmas…thought I would bring your gifts over?” he offered, holding up the boxes in his hands. Rose grinned, and carefully took both boxes – one with Phil’s name, the other with hers – and moved towards the living room to place them near the tree.

“You are more than welcome to stay – we were just talking about opening a gift tonight, actually.”

                Smiling, Steve followed her in, pausing to shake Phil’s hand. Phil grinned at him, and Rose had to suppress a giggle – he still fawned a bit at the idea of _knowing_ Steve, and it was always adorable for her to see. She shifted, and reached for Steve’s hand.

“You have a gift under the tree, too – I forgot to bring it to you when I saw you yesterday.” Steve chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze as he crossed the room, and sat on the couch, pulling her down beside him.

“I don’t need to open one tonight – seeing you is a good enough gift. But you’re more than welcome to.” Rose glanced at Phil, who was purposely looking at the gifts and not them, before she leaned in and kissed Steve gently on the lips.

“You’re so sweet,” she told him, nudging his nose as he smiled at her.

“So are you.”

“Gifts! Yes…here’s one for you, Rose…I’ll open this one…and Steve, there’s a few for you, so here, you open one too.” Steve raised his head, a little surprised, as he shook his head.

“Oh, no, thank you, Phil,” he said, attempting to insist, before Phil chuckled.

“You’re part of the family, Captain, you get to open one too,” Phil told him. Steve couldn’t argue, but he did blush, as he took the gift Phil offered him.

                The gift in Rose’s hands had Phil’s familiar scrawl over the top, and it made her laugh as she tugged open the paper, and revealed the cookbook inside.

“A cookbook?”

“I did say you never _made_ cookies before,” Phil laughed, making Rose shake her head and giggle again.

“Thank you, Phil…I love it. What did you pick?” she asked, laying the book in her lap and smiling over. There was a look of awe as he opened the package, and dropped the paper to the table.

                He was at a complete loss for words, his eyes fixed on the item in his hands. With a curious brow raise, Rose glanced down, and couldn’t stop the proud grin from forming on her lips. Steve saw what was in Phil’s hands, and laughed softly, clearing his throat to cover it. The small plastic box in Phil’s hands were filled with the Captain America trading cards Rose had Steve sign at his service.

“Rosie…Rosie, these…I mean…this isn’t…this isn’t just a gift from you…it’s…oh, wow…”

“You’re alive…it’s only right that you have your cards. Complete with an authentic Captain America signature.” Her hand patted Steve’s knee as she spoke, and he shifted, kissing her temple.

“This is great, guys…really, I mean…” He took a breath, and looked up at them, grinning. “I love it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Phil,” Steve replied, as Phil walked over and bowed down to hug Rose.

“You’re welcome, Uncle Phil.” He pulled back, kissing her forehead, before shaking Steve’s hand, and returning to his chair.

“Alright, Steve…your turn.”

                The arm that had been around Rose’s shoulders slid back, so he could unwrap his gift, before he laughed, and flipped the cellphone box over in his hands.

“What in the world?”

“I bought you a cell phone,” Rose told him, grinning. “A real one, like what the rest of us have. It won’t cost me much of anything – it’s right on my plan, so you’re free to do…pretty much whatever you want with it.”

“Rose…I don’t even kno-“

“I know,” she interrupted, planting a quick kiss on his cheek, making him blush and smile. “I’ll set it up for you, and show you how to use it.” Steve sighed, but continued to smile, wrapping both arms around her, and placing a very light, very tender kiss on her lips.

“Thank you, Rose.”

“Merry Christmas, guys.”

                It wasn’t too long before Phil crashed in the spare room, and Rose reluctantly brought a pillow and blanket out of the closet.

“Steve…I promise you, it’s okay to share my bed with me. Really…it’s more comfortable than this couch.” Steve peered up at her as he put his new phone on the table, and leaned against the arm of the couch to tug off his shoes.

“We talked about this, Rose…”

“I know…But I’m _telling_ you, I really don’t have any problems if you want to share with me. Not going to force you.”

“Good, because you wouldn’t win,” he told her, pushing himself to his feet, and putting a hand on her hip. Rose dropped the objects in her hands to the couch, and leaned up, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Steve,” she murmured softly, as he smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, catching another kiss as she put her hands on his back.

“I love you too, Rose…now…” He pressed one more kiss to her cheek, before giving her a squeeze, and stepping back. “Time for bed.”

“Alright, alright…if you get uncomfortable, just come get me.”

“Goodnight, beautiful.” Her entire face flushed as she kissed his cheek, and started out of the room.

“Goodnight, Steve.”

                It was a beautiful night. A restful sleep, with the people she loved most in the house, soundly sleeping in the next room and the living room. The tree glimmered in the window, and the moonlight reflected off the fallen snow surrounding the house. It was comfortable, and quiet.

                Rose slept without interruption, until a thump in the hall startled her, and she sat upright, holding her breath. It was quiet for a moment, and just as her heart slowed to normal, and she began to lie down, the door creaked open a few feet away, and she squeaked as she sat upright, flopping to click on the light.

“Oh! Hey! Sorry!” Steve exclaimed, jerking and covering his eyes at the sudden light.

“Steve! What are you doing, it’s…it’s…” She frowned, craning to see the clock, before clearing her throat, and taking a breath. “It’s four in the morning!”

“I couldn’t sleep,” he blushed, moving towards the bed with his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants. Rose laughed softly, shaking her head, as she pulled her legs up, and patted the blanket near her feet.

“Then sit…you startled me,” Rose said softly, remembering Phil next door.

“Sorry, Rose…I tripped over the rug…um…I got you something, that I wanted you to open alone…”

                There was no stopping the raised brow and the smirk that formed on her face when he said that, but she cleared her throat, scooting a little closer to him as he wrapped his hands around an object he pulled from his pocket. Biting her lip, she wiggled, and reached out shyly, meeting his gaze with a smile.

“I’m sure I’m going to love it.”

“I hope so.”

                His hands shook lightly, as he lowered the small velvet box into her hands, and in that moment, her heart stopped, and her eyes went wide, before her head shot up to see him. A box? A little velvet box? All she could think of was that it was a ring, and she couldn’t believe that it would be – why would it be? They’d only been together a few months, all told, wasn’t that too soon?

                The worry faded, her face relaxed, as she cracked open the box, and saw inside a small pendant heart. A laugh passed her lips, and she lowered her head to his shoulder, slipping an arm around him. A frown formed on his lips, confusion in his eyes, as she raised her head.

“What?”

“Oh…oh, Steve, this is _gorgeous_ , I love it,” she said, kissing his cheek as he smiled, and shifted to catch her lips in a gentle kiss.

“Why’d you laugh?” he whispered, her fingers gently pulling the pendant from the box. Color filled her face as she shook her head, and set the box down, fingering the chain.

“It wasn’t at this, I promise, I just…seeing that box, my natural thought was…that it was a ring.”

                The couple were silent for a moment, as Steve tried to figure out what she meant, until she raised her head, and then her brow. She didn’t need to say anything, but she did wiggle her ring finger, and his eyes widened, as he blushed the same shade of red she was.

“Oh…oh…I’m so-“

“No, don’t be sorry, baby, really, I just...I wasn’t expecting it, I was just, you know…I think it’s part of being a girl. You see a little box, your head automatically goes to the ring place.” Steve slipped his arm around her waist, chuckling as she blushed more, and leaned in to dot a light kiss near her ear. He paused, his lips so close to her skin, when she spoke again. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I would have said yes.” He knit his brow together, leaning his head back to see her better.

“What?”

“What?” she squeaked, raising her eyes with a clearly surprised look on her face. Had she said that out loud?

“…you would?”

“…yes?”

                There was such a smile on Steve’s face as Rose peered up sheepishly at him that she instantly started to giggle, and buried her face in her hands. Every inch of her face was burning, and Steve, laughing softly, wrapped both arms around her, pressing a firm kiss on the top of her head.

“Maybe I _should_ have gotten you that ring, then.”

“…what?”

“You heard me.” Rose pulled back, dropping her hands into her lap, to look inquisitively at Steve. There was only a second that she got to consider what he said, before he hooked his finger beneath her chin, and guided her in for a soft, passionate kiss. Her embarrassment disappeared as she melted a bit into the kiss. After a second, he pulled away, and Rose’s eyes fluttered before she reopened them, and met his gaze.

“…Steve…did…I…you…”

“I _love_ you, Rose.”

“Oh my god…” Steve chuckled, and shrugged slightly.

“Well, I was at the jewelry store to get you that pendant…but I was afraid if I brought that ring, that you would panic.” Rose felt her eyes widening a bit.

“So you would have asked? You…would have asked me to m-“

“Marry me. Yes. But I didn’t want to scare you off.” With a squeal and a giggle, Rose lunged, throwing her arms around Steve and knocking them both back onto the bed in a heap of kisses and laughter. Pushing herself up just enough to see him, Rose grinned, catching his gaze as they caught their breath, before bowing her head to dust a kiss over his lips.

“I’d say yes…again and again…whenever you decide to ask.”

“Excellent. I love you, Rosie.”

“I love you too, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site._


End file.
